Absoloutley Normal Chaos
by squashette
Summary: Miranda gets some computer games from her grandmother- little does she know what trouble will follow. PLEASE R/R
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
"Miranda! Come here!" Mrs. Sanchez yelled.  
  
"Coming!" Miranda replied, telling Lizzie that she would call her back. She started down the stairs, and when she reached the kitchen she found her Mother there with a package.  
  
"It's your Christmas present for your abuela," she said. (The Sanchez family is Mexican. Abuela means Grandma in Spanish.)  
  
"Oh. Okay." Miranda reached forward and ran back up to her room. As she was moving, her Mother said, "Make sure you call her and tell her thanks." Miranda nodded her head and continued up the stairs. She tried, unsuccessfully, to open it, and then got a pair of scissors to cut the packing tape. She opened the box, and she was pretty surprised by its contents. First was a letter. Then there were five computer games. She was even more surprised by what they were. The Sims Deluxe Edition, House Party, Hot Date, Vacation, and Unleashed. The letter read:  
  
Miranda, I know that you might have outgrown computer games YEARS ago, but all of the kids (Miranda did NOT appreciate being called a kid) your age here like these games.  
  
Sincerely, Your Loving Grandmother  
  
Miranda dutifully wrote her thank you letter, and then shoved the box under her computer desk. She knew this was NOT exactly a very polite thing to do, but she figured that Abuela would never figure out, and if she ever did get bored enough, she would pull them out and install them on her computer.  
  
*********************  
Lizzie was at Miranda's house on a Friday night, and they were completely bored. They didn't go see a movie, because they had already seen most of the movies twice or more. Hill Ridge wasn't the most exciting place to live.  
  
"I know this doesn't sound very fun," Miranda started, "but I got these computer games for Christmas from my Abuela that I guess we could pull out."  
  
"Which one?" Lizzie was not that excited.  
  
"Something about The Sims or whatever," Miranda answered.  
  
"Oh. Matt has that game. He plays it when Lanny is over, and I must say, I've sneaked in and played a few times. Matt is always wondering why his people and furniture seem different." Lizzie sort of liked the game.  
  
"Oh. So you have prior experience," Miranda joked.  
  
And so it all began. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
It also started with the others. Just a little, but enough to count. Gordo and Larry Veruca and Parker Ethan and Danny Kate and Claire But in the end, they were all to blame.  
  
***********************  
  
Gordo was stuck at Larry's for another three hours. They had finished their English project, and Gordo's mother couldn't pick him up until seven. Larry picked up a computer game. He said to Gordo,"This game is pretty fun. I know you're bored." Gordo didn't really trust Larry since the whole Dwarflord ordeal in seventh grade, but he was dead bored. So Larry inserted the CD-ROM into the drive in the computer.  
  
***********************  
  
Veruca and Parker weren't friends in middle school, but starting high school they became friends. Veruca was spending the night at Parker's, and Veruca brought her favorite computer game. Parker and Veruca always shared computer games; they had both become computer nerds a bit, though not in public. The game started up, and they started to play the game.  
  
***********************  
  
Ethan had been born with a problem. It affected his brain. In eighth grade, it had gotten so bad that he had to have surgery. After about four surgeries, he finally started getting better. In the summer after ninth grade, he was totally healed. He and Danny were friends, and they had to work on a project together. They had finished in class, but Danny had no where to go after school, because although he had a lot of money, his parents worked for it. Danny's parents bought him a computer game for his birthday, and he liked it and bought all of the expansion packs, although he would never admit this to anyone. "What's the deal with this game?" Ethan asked picking it up. "I'll show you," Danny said, popping it into the CD-ROM drive in his computer.  
  
************************  
  
".and my stupid little brother took my make-up and my journal for hostage, so I took this stupid little computer game of his. We might as well play it, just to make him mad." Kate was very good at plotting revenge, and she was now focusing her major talent on her little brother.  
  
Claire nodded. "I guess we should. Make sure he comes in here and sees that we're playing the stupid little game." They girls started playing, and found that the game was okay. They made lots of noise to lure John, Kate's little brother, into the room, and he took the bait. Kate's mother wasn't home, or else they wouldn't have gotten away with it. 


End file.
